


Long Walks on The Beach

by Haywoodublowme



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, chillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: Steven and Cib take some alone time together to spend their nights like just a couple of friends. Smoking weed, watching the waves, and jerking each other off.





	Long Walks on The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Woo another SP7 fic I hope ya'll enjoy!!  
> My tumblr is hayw00dublowme.tumblr.com

Steve wondered how much sand was really around them. I mean think about it. Not only was there sand on land all around them that stretched on for miles, you also would have to take into account all the sand in the ocean too. That must’ve been a lot of rocks. 

This is what weed does to you. 

He picked up the sand in his hand and let it drop, watching as some of it flew away dramatically, softly leaving his grip. He snapped to look at Cib would was relighting his pipe. The smoke poured from his mouth and he smiled as he closed his eyes. Steve laid back and felt his head hit Cib’s chest as the pipe was passed over back to him. 

Cib was the one to suggest taking a walk on the beach during the odd hours. They’d beat the terrible crowds and actually be able to walk without getting in people’s way. It’s something they both liked to do time to time. To be able to have walks on the beach away from any social media or think about work. 

They both enjoyed long walks on the beach. 

It was prettier at night. Cib called it more romantic and Steve didn’t know whether to laugh or gag. 

It was also chilly at night. Steve would forget to bring any sort of jacket while Cib was wearing one of his favorite sweatshirts. He’d usually complain about this sort of thing, though this meant Cib would be holding him to warm him up, holding his hand as they laughed at each other. 

Steve was the one to suggest the weed. This one time only. It was a break away from vaping though also kept their mouth occupied when they weren’t blabbering about movies and music. Not to mention made for a nice relaxed time. So they agreed to bring some and take a smoke break on the beach when they felt like it. 

After sitting next to each other passing the pipe back and forth and watching the waves therapeutically reach the land and pull back, the wind would pick up. It was a nice comfortable high that they weren’t totally sauced, everything was just very fuzzed. Cib moved in and wrapped his arm around Steve. 

“This alright? It’s getting kind of windy.” Cib asked looking at Steve.  
“Yeah, thanks.” Maybe wearing a short sleeve wasn’t all bad. 

Soon enough they made their way into a new position. Cib was sitting with his legs in front of him and Steve sat forward between them. He was fully rested into Cib’s body. He was so warm and so comfy, he sighed deeply. Cib was humming a song that they were listening to on the way there, some 80s catchy synth pop that had been caught in his head as he moved around whatever was in the bowl with the edge of the lighter. He passed it off to Steve who held it for him, thumb over the hole as he lit it up. 

“Suck.” 

He sure did.

Cib released the hole and Steve blew the smoke out his nostrils. 

“You having fun?” Cib asked as he set the pipe and lighter down next to him. 

“Yeah. It’s so peaceful and perfect tonight.” Steve watched the tide and felt Cib wrap his arms over Steve who felt his face heat up. 

“It really is. I’m happy I can spend this moments with you. We need this time to appreciate stuff like this.” Cib moved his arms back to his sides and Steve turned around to face him. Steve was too high to make a joke out of what Cib said. 

“Kiss me already, I’ve been waiting this whole damn hour.” Steve didn’t care if his body was all twisted, he needed Cib to assure him this was more than just two coworkers hanging about after work.  
Cib smiled and went in for a kiss. The two closed their eyes and tilted their heads. The two pulled back and smiled at each other.  
“Your lips are so soft.” Cib smiled and moved in to kiss Steve again who gladly melted right back in. They pulled back to catch their breath and Steve faced forward so he was not longer all twisted up. 

The two were silent for some time, all they could hear was the water and each other’s loud heartbeats. 

Cib. Can you hold me again? I need your warmth to help me out. I’m freezing.” Steve whined. He felt Cib’s arms wrap around him and hold him close. Steve felt all the heat all the way to the tips of his ears that he was heating up. 

 

Steve was about to close his eyes until he felt circles on his chest. He opened up and saw Cib’s palm was making circles in the middle of his chest. Usually Cib would do this on his back if he was getting too pissed at a certain thing. This also felt nice too. Still softly humming. 

 

“What are you doing, dude?” Steve looked up at him with a half smile. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t want to stick my hands deep in the sand so I’m just...yeah.” Cib had pulled his hands back before Steve grabbed it.  
“I didn’t say stop. Just asked what you were up to. It feels good.”  
Cib smiled and went back to making those light circles on him. 

That’s when he felt Cib’s hand drop down some to his stomach. Steve smirked and looked up at him. 

“Really, dude?”  
“Sorry. I didn’t know if-“  
“Didn’t say stop.”  
“Then what are you saying?”  
“You’re doing a good job of keeping my body temperature up. You better not get sand in my pants.” 

Cib moved his hand to Steve’s lower abdomen. 

“You better keep a lookout too. I know it’s late though you better keep looking.” Steven closed his eyes. He was going to make Cib just do all the work. It was his idea anyway. 

“That means no screaming and moaning all loud for you then.” Cib reminded him as he ran his hand over Steven’s hard on. 

Steve pushed his hips up and groaned softly.  
“Yeah, I know, I can handle it.” Steve moved his hands to already undo his own belt and inch down his jeans for Cib.  
Cib spit into the palm of his hand and started moving up and down his very hard dick. Steve hissed and moaned louder, biting his lip.  
“You look so good like this. Look at me stroking you.” Cib whispered into Steve’s ear who opened his eyes. He watched Cib’s hand as it made twists and causing him to moan a little too loud.  
“Steve if you keep being so loud I’m going to have to stop.”  
“You’re not going to do some choking kink on me tonight.” Steve’s glasses were flogged. 

“No thank you. I’m just saying if you are going to be so loud, and as much as I love it when you’re loud, then we will put a pin in this.” 

Steve crinkled his nose. 

Cib went back to working his wrist in all the best ways as Steve took in Cib’s index finger into his mouth. He felt his middle finger being pushed in and grabbed onto his wrist to hold him there.  
“You like me stroking your cock in front of you? I didn’t even have to use lube, look at all this precum on my hand.” Cib whispered into Steve’s ear

Cib started pumping him faster and Steve wanted to moan his name so loud. He bucked his hips in response as Cib started nibbling on his neck. 

"You’re doing so good, babe. Are you going to be good and quiet for me while you cum? Do you understand?” Cib asked and Steve nodded.

Steve knocked his head back as Cib jerked him off. He finally came and pushed his head into Cib’s chest, his hips up in the air and speechless. 

He dropped down into the sand and did his best to catch his breath. Cib wiped whatever was on his hands onto his own jeans and watched as Steven sat up and pulled back up his underwear and pants. 

“Dude, getting jerked off while you’re high is the best thing ever.” Steve sat up and moved around to face Cib, fixing his belt and eyes darting up and down.  
“Time for you to feel it too. If that’s what you want.” Steve ran his hand down the back of Cib’s neck.  
“I’m catching whatever you’re tossing at me.” The two looked into each other’s eyes before slowly cracking into laughter upon looking at each other.  
“Do you think someone’s flying a drone over us right now? Should we just head back to my car?” Cib asked as Steven pushed his face into the crook of Cib’s neck.  
“Don’t put that thought into my head so late into this. You just jerked me off in front of the ocean, you should be fine.” 

Cib sighed and nodded in agreement. “If you want to go deeper, in the car is where I keep everything at.” 

“Do you think you’ll still have all that energy after I’m done with you?” Steve started to undo Cib’s zipper. 

“If you keep moving the way you do, and looking at me, I can go on all night with you.” 

Steve smirked and started to roll down Cib’s pants to his mid thigh. 

“Why don’t you use your mouth on something other than narrating, hm?” Cib plucked Steve’s hat off his head and placed the ceramic pipe on top of it so the wind wouldn’t make it fly away. 

“Oh that’s what you’d like. You want me to suck off your hard cock. Want me to take in as much as my pretty mouth can of you. Deep throat you till you’re fucking my face.” Steve purred and moved his hands to grab onto Cib’s shaft with his cold hands causing the other to groan. 

Cib tilted his head back and Steve went in to press kisses from his jawline all the way to the hem of his sweater. He kept his hand going before moving down onto his stomach in between Cib’s legs. 

Steve took Cib’s head into his mouth and started to push down more. Once he got to a certain length he finally looked up at Cib. His teeth were biting his lip to keep from moaning though Steven could hear him breathing louder through his nose. 

As he worked his hand at the bottom with working his hand to add some extra flare, he started to bob his head down and back up again. Cib’s left hand went into Steven’s hair, not so much pulling though letting the pads of his fingers massage his scalp.  
Cib was slowly not getting easy to keep quiet. Steve had went down to deep throat him and Cib moaned so fucking loud it would wake the fish up. Steve pulled off and looked at him with raised brows.  
“Come on don’t think you would’ve done the same.” Cib put the back of his wrist over his mouth to attempt to muffle all the groans.  
Steve returned to speeding up the pace some so Cib could cum faster. He would moan, whisper sorry, then let out a huge sigh.  
“Fuck I’m close!” 

“Shh!” 

“Don’t do that!” 

Cib’s back was in the sand though his hips held up as he came. Steve let Cib cum in his mouth which was very much a rarity though he would rather not have a cum shirt for the rest of the night.  
Steve pulled off with a pop and wiped down his glasses with the bottom of his shirt.  
Cib adjusted his own pants and laid back down. Steve moved over next to him and pushed some of his hair out of the way.  
“You ready to get back home?” Steve asked as he pulled out his phone from his back pocket to check how late it was. Cib nodded and handed Steve’s hat back to him. 

Cib kept his arm around Steven as they slowly walked back to the parking lot. They took breaks to look at the ocean and interrupt each other when either of their stories got way too long. Steve kept his arm wrapped around Cib who would occasionally squeeze his side when he had made him laugh. 

The two arrived to Cib’s car and he grabbed his keys out his front pocket. 

Steve kissed him and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“You mentioned something about a possibility of a round two?” Steve usually wasn’t the type to be back to back like this, though the pit of his stomach was telling him he was going to jerk himself off all night at the thought of what could have been. And probably for the rest of the long work week.  
“I’m down for that. Who’s place are we headed to?”  
“I thought you said you had the stuff we needed in your car?” 

“I do. And if you want to fuck in the car then let’s fuck in this car.” 

Cib went into the glove box to shove the bag of weed and pipe in the back and replaced it with the small bottle of lube and condom. 

The two got into the back and moved anything in the way to the front passenger seat and the trunk. Luckily there wasn’t too much getting in their way. 

 

The two started kissing again, heads tilted slightly as Steven ran his hand into Cib’s hair.  
“Are you going to fuck me?” Steven asked between their kiss.  
“Of course, dude. I’m going to fuck you till you’re screaming.” Cib broke the kiss and Steve went to pull his pants down.  
“Just because we’re in your car doesn’t mean you can’t be rough.” Steve kicked off his boots so he could get his tight pants off of him along with his boxers.  
“Noted. Though first I got to prep you for all this,” Cib poured the lube onto his fingers and watched as Steven opened his legs up. “So beautiful.” 

Cib slowly let his index finger circle around his hole and Steve propped himself up more to be leaning again the wall. 

“Alright, I’m going in.” Cib let him know and he pushed his index finger into him. Steve groaned and dug his fingernails into the car seat. He figured it was never got going to be kind of a weird feeling at first. Especially when the lube was so cold.  
“You ready for a second?” Cib asked and Steve quickly nodded his head. “You’re doing so good.” Cib moved in a second finger to push into him. He moved on top of Steve to press kisses on his neck. Cib moved his fingers in and out of Steve along with stretching him out some. 

“God just fuck me already, Cib. Just hurry up.” Steve moaned into Cib’s ear who finally pulled out his fingers and sat back on his heels. “I can do that for you.” 

He opened up the condom and yanked his pants down so he could put the neon yellow condom on and cover it in more lube.  
“What position do you want be in?” Cib asked as he ran a hand up and down Steve’s inner thigh.  
“Just like this, looking right at you as you rail me.” Steve moved down to be laying on the seat. One held up by Cib’s shoulder while the other was on the car floor keeping him stable. 

“You look so hot.” Cib started to push himself into Steve who grabbed onto Cib’s shoulders tightly. “Tell me if you need me to stop. Just let me know. How are you doing?” 

“That’s so fucking good Cib, keep going don’t slow down!” Steve let go of him and pulled his hat off his head to toss it somewhere.  
“God Steve, you’re so fucking tight. Even after me doing all that you’re ass is so tight.” Cib gripped his hand onto Steve’s ass and stopped pushing in.  
The noises Steve was making already made Cib want to cum. They were so damn hot. 

“Fuck my tight ass already. Hard.” Steve looked him in the eyes and Cib nodded, starting slowly and then quickly picking up the pace. He knew exactly what to say to get him going.  
“Fuck! Yes that feels so good!” Steve tossed his head back as Cib started thrusting more into him.  
“You feel so good! God babe you’re so hot!” Cib grabbed onto Steve’s hips that he was probably making bruises in his pale skin.  
Steve’s back was curled and he yanked off his glasses to toss them to the side, they were already down his nose anyway. “Cib keep going! I’m close!” 

Cib nodded and kept going, really ramming into him. He could feel himself getting close as well, he grabbed onto Steve’s cock and started to pump him as he rolled into his ass. 

Steve dug his fingernails into the car seat and moaned obscenely as he came into Cib’s hand. Going down already onto himself already. 

Cib came shortly after and leaned forward to press his face into Steve’s shoulder.  
Steven grabbed his glasses off the car floor and put them back on so he could see without the fuzziness. 

“How was that? It was incredible to me.” Cib looked at him and kissed him on the cheek. He sat up and pulled himself out of Steve.  
“Absolutely perfect. That was amazing.” Steve sat up and looked at his own mess. 

Cib reached into one of the side door holders and pulled out some napkins he for sure got from any fast food restaurant drive thrus. It wasn’t ideal though just for now. 

Steve wiped off his shirt and used another to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He watched as Cib wrapped up the condom and threw it into a plastic bag that Steve hoped he would remember to throw out.  
The two cleaned up what they could and Steve put his hat back on. Cib fixed his hair as he looked into the front facing camera of his phone and got out of the car. 

“You ready to head home?” 

“By home you mean you’re letting me spend the night so we can sleep in and eat Nutella together?” 

“Well of course dude!” 

The two got into the front of the car. Cib turned on the engine and left the very empty parking lot. The radio was continuing to play some 80s new wave song they had heard over a thousand times. Cib hummed and stopped at the red light.  
Steve moved his hand to hold the one Cib didn’t have on the wheel. Cib smiled and looked over at him. Steve ran his thumb back and forth like a metronome. Steve sighed softly and closed his eyes. He loved beach nights.


End file.
